Troubleshooter
by Kibibe
Summary: After her mother's death 17 year old Lorainne has to live with her father HHH whom she has never even met before and causes quite a fuss
1. first encounters

**Troubleshooter**

**First encounters**

Lorainne was standing at the baggage reclaim nervously shifting on her feet waiting for her suite case. She couldn't help feeling a little queasy. She had never even talked to this man before and now all of a sudden she had to live with him. They didn't know the first thing about each other. Well except that he hadn't wanted her apparently. Which probably wasn't the ideal starting point.

He probably wasn't too keen about being imposed with a troubled teen anyway. Why he had agree to take her in the first place was beyond her. She had already braced herself to go to an orphanage or something. Maybe his conscience was troubling him after all.

She finally grabbed her suitcase and turned to leave. They said he would be picking her up, but her flight had been delayed. He probably wasn't here. He was a busy man. She would just take a cap and go to the hotel.

That's when someone walked up next to her. It was the guy from the flight. Seat 9 b. Excellent distraction. Pleasant surprise. "Look I've been thinking and I came to the conclusion that I can't let you leave just now." He said a seductive smirk plastered on his face. She stopped and faced him smiling flirtatiously. "Is that so?" "Yeah I really think I need some more …" He winked. She snuggled up to him sinking her hands into his back pockets. "Well if that's the case I think I can't let you down, can I?" She cocked her head. "No you can't." He shook his head. "We could go to my hotel and pick up where we left of …" He cocked his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Not if I can help it." A deep slightly grumpy sounding voice announced right next to them. 9 b turned his head annoyed. "And who are you to make this you're business?" He snapped, while Lorainne's eyes widened in shock and she stepped back from him embarrassed. Great. The first impression her creator got of her.

"I'm her father. Now get your horny ass out of here immediately." Lorainne looked after 9 b stumbling away before she turned her attention back to her creator. She shyly held up her hand to greet him while screwing up her mouth. "Hi."

He shook his head in disapproval and took a deep breath trying to shake the anger off. He had wanted this to go a little different. She probably didn't have a good opinion of him. After all he had left her pregnant mother when he was still young and irresponsible. Until he got the call just a week ago he had been sure that she hadn't gone through with the pregnancy.

And now all of a sudden there was a 17 year old girl – looking more like a 25 year old woman by the way - standing in front of him. She was quite a treat for the eyes he assessed proudly although she didn't really look anything like him.

She had her mothers thick wavy dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and those stunning green eyes, her delicate pixie like features … and she looked alarmingly thin.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you, Lorainne." He greeted with a welcoming smile. And she nodded glancing around. Afraid to look him in the eyes after the scene he just walked into. "Hello … Paul." She biting her lip not knowing if he was OK with her calling him by his first name but she just couldn't call a complete stranger 'dad' or something like that and 'Mr. Levesque' would sound kind of dumb.

"Is it OK if I call you Lorainne or … ?" He was nervous too. "It's OK." She simply stated and they stood in uncomfortable silence. "So are we gonna go … somewhere … ?" She shifted on her feet. "Oh. Right." He laughed embarrassed scratching his head. "Should we get the rest of your suitcases?" She frowned and held up the bag on her shoulder. "This is the rest." "Oh." It wasn't big but it looked heavy on her tiny frame and he reached for it. "I'll carry it for you." She shrugged. "Sure." And they headed towards the parking lot.

"And where are we going?" She asked as she put on her seat belt. "Yeah well … originally I wanted to take you to the hotel and let you get some rest or something … but we're kind of late now … I have to get to the arena." He eyed her checking for her reaction. "OK." She shrugged. So he was just dropping her off and heading to work. Fine. At least he wasn't going to hover. Maybe she could have a drink at the bar and find herself another distraction. A small smile crept on her face thinking about it. That was a plan.

"So I'm gonna take you with me and you can meet everyone." He grinned excitedly and her face fell. So much for her plans. "Well … alright … I guess." She mumbled turning away and gazing out the window. Great a backstage ticket for a wrestling show. Couldn't he at least be in cool band?

His face fell. She obviously didn't like the idea very much. He had been hoping to win her over with this, but apparently she wasn't too excited about wrestling. Damn.

They drove into the parking garage and he led her inside the building. She took the scenery in. Backstage. Long hallways. Busy looking people. Occasionally some half naked guys. Well at least there were some things worth looking at. She didn't miss how several people checked her out and smirked smugly. Sneaking a glance at Paul confirmed that she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Well there we are. They stopped in front of some door with a sheet of paper taped to it. 'Mcmahon'. Aha. The in laws. His that is. He opened the door revealing two older men. They stood up to greet them. The younger one of the two smiled warmly at her While the other one began to speak. "Paul finally." Down to business. "You have to get ready."

Then he turned to her plastering a smile on his face. "And you must be Laura?" "Lorainne." She corrected him forcing a smile. "I'm Vince Mcmahon and this is my son Shane." He introduced himself. She nodded. "Hello." "Well I have get going." Paul spoke up. "You can stay with Vince and Shane … and watch the show." He fitched around like he was considering something and embraced her in an awkward hug taking her off guard. "See you later." He mumbled and walked off. The other two men exchanged a glance.

She still stood in the doorway not knowing what to do are what to say to these people. Then Shane cleared his throat. "You wanna sit down and have a drink?" She shrugged walking over to the couch. "Sure." He opened the minibar leaning over it. "What would you like?" She glanced into it. "Jack on the rocks." His eyes shot up shocked as did Vince's.

"17?" He asked sceptically. "OK … Water I guess." Great. No guy. No alcohol. This was gonna be so much fun. Luckily she could snatch a few drinks and a guy on the plane. He set the water down in front of her and sat down. "Thanks." Vince shuffled some paper and turned to leave the room. "I have to get going. Nice meeting you Lorainne. See you later."

Awkward silence again. "Sorry about your mother." He started but she shrugged it off. "Don't be." He stared at her confused. "She was an addict. She had it coming for her." She stated bitterly taking a sip of her drink. "Oh."

"So does everybody call you Lorainne?" He tried again. "No, your father just called me 'Laura'." She offered with a sheepish grin and he laughed. "All right." He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "It's gonna start in a few minutes." He leaned back on the couch taking in her appearance.

"Back at home my friends called me Rain." She finally told him. "That sounds nice." "Uhum." She fixed her eyes on the screen. Talking to people was not her strong suite. She was good at flirting alright but it would be kind of weird to flirt with her creator's brother in law. The show started and he tried to explain the storylines to her. She wasn't really listening though.

"Can I smoke in here?" She finally asked. He looked taken aback. "You're 17." "So?" She glared at him. She didn't get the alcohol or the guy. He was not gonna take that from her. This is where she drew the line. He eventually gave in. He didn't want her to hate him right away. "Fine. But you have to go outside." She stood up and went for the door. "I'll come with you." She stopped him. "I think I'll manage. Alone."

She was outside leaning against the wall. She fumbled to light her cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Wow. Someone needed it badly." A male voice stated and she let out a surprised scream. Putting a hand to her chest. "God you almost gave me a heart attack." He chuckled and held out his hand. "Randy Orton." She shook it. "Lorainne Carson. But friends call me Rain." She winked flirtatiously. He was something to look at.

"You always run around in your underwaer or is there some special occation today?" He gave her a crooked grin. "You're cheeky. I like that." She leaned onto the wall casually taking another drag of her cigarette. "I can be a lot of things." He smirked throwing away his smoke. "Well it was nice meeting you Rain, but I have to get back inside." She forced the smile to stay on her face. "Alright I guess." After he was gone she slumped back against the wall.

She didn't wanna get back inside right away, so she lit another cigarette. Pondering her situation. Hopefully she'd have her own hotel room. She really didn't wanna share with her creator. Talk about creepy.

Shortly after the door flew open and before she could react Paul had snatched the cigarette from her hand and stomped it out. "What the hell?!" She glared. "No smoking." He met her stare. Holding out his hand. "Give them to me." "You are not gonna bar me smoking! You have no right!" She yelled. His face turned red and his nostrils flared. "As long as your living under my roof –" "What roof exactly?" She cut him off. "I haven't even seen your roof!"

He was fuming when Shane stepped out joining them. He put a hand on his brother in laws shoulder. "Let it go Paul. For now. She has got enough change going on right now." Paul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "OK. But this subject is not off the table." He grumbled. "Let's get back inside." Vince, who was standing in the doorway ordered. "Show is almost over. You can meet a few people."

Rain shrugged still glaring at her father. Who did he think he was to stumble into her life and try to rule it all over? He had no right. She had been taking care of herself and her mom for years and now that he finally graces her with his presence she was supposed to fall on her knees and hand everything over? No chance in hell.


	2. aftermath

**Troubleshooter**

**aftermath**

After they had gone back insight Shane and Vince had been trying to lighten up the mood and Rain had been introduced to a bunch of people but it was all a blur. She didn't really pay attention. She couldn't stop thinking about how it all went so horribly wrong. Later they had suggested to go out to dinner but she had declined. Saying that she wasn't hungry. All three of them had eyed her strangely and exchanged glances. She deliberately ignored that and claimed that she was tired. That wasn't exactly a lie. So now Rain and Paul were driving back to the hotel in silence. The tension was still thick in the air. Neither of them talked. Neither of them dared to say anything. Both afraid to say the wrong thing.

Rain was just staring out the window. Watching the city pass her by, but not really seeing anything. She was still deep in thought. Trying to figure out just how this whole thing had jumped the rails and what she could have done to prevent it. She had been so nervous in the morning when she had gotten up. She had wanted so desperately to proof him wrong. For not wanting her. For leaving her before she was even really there to be left. For not even giving her a chance. She had wanted to show him what he had missed. When she had learned that he wanted her now, she had wanted to show him that she was … whatever. Worth knowing? She had wanted to impress him.

But now he seemed to be all disappointed with what he got. She didn't know what he expected. What they had told him about her. But it seemed like he had expected something better than her. Someone better. Someone who didn't drink or smoke or talk back or flirt and make out with random people. Someone who wasn't damaged. Also she had always considered herself very mature for her age and she used to be fairly proud of that. There had never been much else to be proud of. But reviewing this days events it seemed that this was exactly what repulsed him. Maybe he had expected a something more like a nice-little-girl-next-door-kind-of-thingy.

Which made her think. Would he give her away again if she couldn't live up to his expectations? Should she try a play a role for him? But why should she? After all he was the one who did her wrong. Plus she'd been perfectly fine with taking care of herself and her mother before. She didn't need anyone. The only reason they wouldn't declare her emancipated now, was because they thought she was somewhat traumatized. Ridiculous.

Paul sat up straight in his seat. Trying concentrate on the road and not on the girl next to him. He was all tense because this was all foreign territory to him. He had always been getting along so well with people. Communicating so well with people. But now with her everything was different. All the usual roads were closed. He had no idea how to act around her. What was appropriate and what wasn't? He also had now idea of what to expect from her. How would she react to things? What did she think of him? What had her mother told her?

So he had just gone with flow and totally messed up. She probably hated him right now. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that. They didn't even know each other for 24 hours and he had already yelled at her. How could this have all gone so terribly wrong. He had just wanted to leave a good impression. Wanted her to feel welcome. He just wanted to do the right thing. He had wanted be a good father.

As he snuck a glance at her now he wanted to smack himself. She looked so sad and fragile hunched in her seat staring out the window. Avoiding his gaze. What was she thinking? Did she hate him? Did she wish she were somewhere else? Had he already lost her before he had even had her?

She had been through a lot lately and supposedly even before that. The social worker on her case had not been specific about it but she had hinted as much. And there he goes like the bull in a china shop. Shane was right he had been running her right over. He should have tried to get to know her. Given her time to adjust. He sighed. This was all so messed up. Complicated.

After they got out of the car he finally spoke up. "Are you sure you're not hungry? We could get you something … Anything you want." He suggested sending her an encouraging look. She shook her head no. She looked so sad and he sighed in defeat retrieving her bag from the trunk.

The elevator ride was long and silent. Though Rain was a little distracted from her thoughts marveling the hotel. She was impressed. She had expected something else entirely. Something less … luxurious. She had never been in such a nice place before in her entire life and she couldn't stop gazing around in awe. Trying to take everything in.

The elevator door opened and they walked down the corridor until he stopped in front of a door. Room Nr. 409. He handed her a key card. She stared at him questioningly. "So this is your room." He declared. Her eyes lit up in surprise. "Really?" She gasped. "Yeah. I'll be right next door." He waited for her to move and open the door but she just stood there staring down at the card in her hands. "Wow. This is … thank you." She stammered. And he cracked up a smile. It seemed like he finally did something right. The first time that day he did something that didn't make her uncomfortable or … mad. But she still didn't move.

"Well … maybe you should open it now." He suggested and she snapped out of it shaking her head. "Oh. Of course. Yeah." She slid the card through the slot and they stepped in. He sat her bag down by the bed and turned to face her. "So I think you've got everything here. We're leaving at 10:30 am tomorrow. So make sure you're ready by then." She nodded shoving her hands into her back pockets. "'K." Her eyes danced around the room restlessly avoiding his gaze.

"And if you need anything or … I don't know … whatever it is I'll be next door and you have my cellphone number, right?" She nodded again. "Yes I do … and thanks … this is a nice place … bed looks comfy." She gestured offering a small smile and he grinned. "You're welcome." He turned to leave but glanced back one more time. "Oh and if you change your mind and get hungry or something just call room service. You can order everything you want. Free reign."

After he was gone she inspected the room and thought about taking a shower but she decided she was too tired and the bed looked very inviting. So she kicked off her shoes and crawled on the bed and under the covers not bothering wdith her clothes. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because she had been so nervous.

Paul entered his room and hastily fished the phone out of his pocket pressing Nr. 1 on his speed dial. He needed to hear Stephanie's voice ASAP to make him feel better. And he hoped for some advice or encouragement. She was a women too after all. Maybe she could help him figure out what would make Lorainne happy - happier or at least cheer him up a little.

Stephanie had been pretty upset at when they had first learned about Lorainne's existence - just two weeks ago. But once the initial shock was over, she had encouraged him to do the right thing and claim her. She was staying home with their daughters now so Lorainne wouldn't be too overwhelmed. To give them some time to warm up to each other without so many distractions.

Now he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her to pick up. She answered on the fourth ring.

_"Hey, honey"_ She greeted.

"Hey. Miss you." He breathed already feeling a little better - now that he had backup.

"_Miss you too. How'd go?"_ Straight to the point. He grimaced sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know. Could've gone better I guess … couldn't have gone much worse though." He frowned.

"_Oh. That bad huh?"_ She sounded concerned now. _"What happened? How is she?"_

"Damaged … I guess … not very talkative … has been pretty reserved though she seems to have quite a temper ..." He explained grimacing as he remembered the argument.

"_Okay … a little less cryptic, maybe?"_ She urged sounding a little confused.

"Well we started it off right away. We had a fight – already. I yelled at her. I know her for …" He glanced at the clock. 10 pm. "… for less than five hours and I already yelled at her." He put his head in his hands.

"_Oh honey, why?"_ He sighed.

"I don't know. She was smoking and I … I'm not her dad. I'm a stranger to her and I shouldn't have run her over like that. I should have been more sensitive."

"_It's okay. You need time to adjust. Just apologize. Explain yourself. She'll forgive you eventually ... I think." _She tried to encourage him.

"Thanks."

_"So besides that what's she like? How does she look?"_

Later that night Rain shot up in bed. Another nightmare. They just kept on coming for her. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings and remember where she was. She stared at the ceiling for some time. But she couldn't hope to go back to sleep now. So she eventually got up and went to take a shower.

Half an hour later she was sitting down at the hotel bar ordering a drink. Whisky. Distraction. That was what she needed right now. Then the guy sitting next to her suddenly spoke up. "You following me around now?" He smirked cockily. She turned her head surprised. She recognized him instantly. The guy from earlier that day. The hot smoke. "No." She grinned. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She turned on flirt mode. It came naturally for her. It was so easy to talk to those guys. Why then was it so damn hard to communicate with the other people. Without flirting.

He laughed. "Maybe … would've been flattering. Kind of creepy but flattering." She straightened her back sending him a seductive look. "So what brings you here then?" He asked. "Couldn't sleep." She shrugged and he nodded thoughfully taking a swig of his drink. "Same here … Lot on your mind?" The barkeeper sat her drink down in front of her. "You have no idea …" She sighed taking a swig. He took a long glance at her before turning to stare into his drink again. "Wanna share?" So no flirting anymore. Sharing. She smiled ruefully turning to stare into her own drink. Thinking about it. "Donno … but I'm a good listener." She steered the attention to him glancing at him expectantly. But he dismissed it. "It's complicated." Her eyes lit up. She recognized that tone. "Girl trouble?" She urged. "Something like that." He made a face and took another swig.

* * *

A/N: I don't usually do this, but thanks so much for the reviews. They literary made me wanna sit down & write this in the middle of the night. About the pairings I don't wanna give too much away just jet but Randy Orton though I have a soft spot for him will certainly not be the only one around.


	3. morning

**Trouble Shooter by Kibibe**

**Morning**

Rain was woken by the ringing of her cell phone. She tried to ignore it hiding her head under the pillow but it wouldn't stop. So she checked the caller ID. It was Paul. She groaned. Then she saw the time and she was suddenly wide awake. It was already 10:15 am. She had overslept. She practically jumped out of the bed as she picked up the call.

"I'll be right there. In a minute." She called into the receiver as she put on her underwear. Good thing she had taken that shower last night.

"_You sound a little out of breath. Everything all right?"_ He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine …" She answered while she searched for her jeans. "Just had a little morning workout ... you know?" She lied as she picked up the Jeans by the door and struggled to put them on.

"_OK. I'll be waiting right in front of your door." _He answered skeptically.

"Good."

She hung up as she sprinted into the bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put some make up on. Then she ran out of the bathroom threw all her things in her bag and zipped it up. She took a moment to collect herself and look around the room to see if she had forgotten anything. Then she slung the bag over her shoulder, grabbed her jacket and walked to the door.

Sure enough Paul was standing right there ready to go. "We have to hurry. It's already 10:25." He stated frowning. She was late but he didn't want to say anything and start another argument. He wanted to smoothe things out a little and maybe hopefully win her over. Starting another fight wouldn't be the best way to go about this.

She just nodded as they stepped into the elevator. Once they were inside he held out two paperbags to her. "I braught you breakfast. Didn't know what you'd want. So sweet or greasy?" He lifted the two bags with a bright smile. He was kind of proud of himself for being this considerate. Plus he wanted to get some flesh on her bony little body.

"Not hungry." She stated dismissively glancing at the floor count. To be honest she had had a little to much to drink last night so she still felt a little tipsy … and nauseaous.

His face fell. "Lorainne." He sighed turning serious. "You didn't have dinner last night. You should really eat something." He shoved the bags into her arms and took her bag from her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. She would probably have to eat something now to get him off of her back.

She peeked insight the 'greasy' bag and pulled out the cheese burger. She took a big bite and glared at him while chewing. He smirked satisfied with himself. Mission acomplished.

They hurried out of the hotel and to the car. He drove a little faster this time even ignored a redlight. Great role model. She smiled to herself. Once they had finally arrived at the airport they had to make a run for their flight.

On the plane they were seated with some other members of the wwe. As they reached their seats Randy greated them. "Little late, aren't we?" He smirked. Paul made a face. It wasn't his fault but he couldn't say anything if he wanted things to work out with Lorainne so he'd just have to take their patter.

"Yeah, hey you haven't met my daughter. Lorainne." He tried to change the subject. Randy glanced behind him and Rain had to keep herself from laughing out loud at his wide eyed open mouthed expression. That was obviously not what he had expected.

Paul eyed him strangely. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned suspiciously. Randy shook his head. "No. I mean. I think we have met before …" Lorainne grew slightly paniced and shook her head at him behind Pauls back. Randy understood. "… briefly … in the arena last night. Actually I thought your girls were a little younger." He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Randy." Paul sat down with Lorainne plopping down next to him. "It's a long story. I was young. Once upon a time." Randy nodded eying Rain closely as he too took his seat.

After Paul had fallen asleep and Rain had gone to the restroom, Randy figured this was his chance to confront her. So he got up and went after her. She was just exeting the cabin when he suddenly stood in front of her. She smirked seductively. "What? You want a treat?" She grabbed him by the collar and attempted to drag him into the cabin with her. But he caught her hand tucking it down at her side.

"You forgot to mention who your father is." He stated matter of factly. She was taken aback by his serious attitude. "So? you didn't mention your father either." She snapped. "The identity of _my_ father is common knowledge in the wwe universe." He smirked. "Well obviously I don't live in that _universe_." She stated sarcastically. "You do now." He corrected. She frowned.

Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "Just out of curiosity … how old are you?" "Why do you want to know that?" She ducked his question trying to keep cool. "Because if you were of the age I asumed you were, he would've been 15 when you were born and I doubt that. So how old are you?" She sighed glaring at him. "Fine. I'm 17."

His eyes widened in shock. "That ... that means I was drinking with a minor last night. You realise that you had me comitting a crime there by letting me pay for your drinks?" He was little angry now. "Hey you were the one who insisted on paying them. And it's not like you got caught or anything. So chill." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what your father will do to me, when he finds out. Even worse when he finds out my boss will find out. This could get me in a whole world of trouble - not just with the authorities." She leaned back against the wall crossing her arms over her chest. "_IF_ he finds out and he won't. End of story." She insisted.

"You say that now." He eyed her skeptically. "Oh come on. How should he find out. The only way would be if one of us told him." He nodded thoughtfully. "That means you got something on me now."

She thought about that for a moment her eyes gleaming. "Yeah ... now that you mention it …" He frowned. He had just handed her a weapon. "I guess you'd better stay on my good side, huh?" She winked. "Better get back now before someone gets suspicous."

They returned to their seats. Randy was bruding for the rest of the flight while Rain tried to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Again I'm too tired to revise it, but I didn't wanna hold it back any longer and let it rot on my computer. I'll correct some mistakes that are probably still in it later.


End file.
